The Contest
by beachxxbum5
Summary: Taylor wins a contest, sending her to stay with the Jonas Brothers. She is convinced she could not start to like any of them, however, what happens when the charming Joe Jonas catches her eye?
1. Arrival

I don't own the Jonas Brothers, just my character Taylor

kind of boring, but it will get better

* * *

My phone begins to buzz. I look over at my clock and see that it is nine in the morning._Why is my alarm going off now?_ _Whatever_. I turned the snooze on my phone and fell back to sleep. About five minutes passed until I realized why I was waking up that early. I stumbled around my room to find the television remote. Once it was found underneath my shirt from last night, I laid back into bed and turned on _Good Morning America_.

"And when we come back, we will announce the one lucky winner who will get to spend a few days in Hollywood with the Jonas Brothers!" Diane Sawyer exclaimed. Now, I know this may be stupid, but I only entered this contest because of a bet with my sister. I know who the Jonas Brothers are, but I wouldn't exactly call me a humungous, crazy fan. Sure, they are pretty good, but I'm just not that into them. My sister however, is a huge fan and bet me that if I got the chance to meet them, I would start to like them.

I thought it would just blow over, but her being the stubborn thirteen-year old, kept insisting she was right. Well, I decided to enter this contest just to make her shut up and get her jealous. I don't think I'll win, but it would be pretty funny to see her face if I did. Plus, I'd finally get to go to Hollywood.

Finally the morning show came back on. After some sort of introduction, Diane continued with the contest information. "And now, the moment all you girls have been waiting for…the winner is Taylor Altman!"_Wait…she…that's my name! Did she really say my name?_

"I HATE YOU!" screamed my sister, running inside my room. "You won!" she still yelled, obviously hating me with a burning passion.

"Chill…" I said, pushing her out of my room. Just then, my phone began to ring. When I answered, it was some manager from _Good Morning America_. He was confirming my age (the whole staying at their house…yeah, I don't know how they would get away with that if the winner was like thirteen…but, it didn't matter, I was practically an adult). So, I would leave that summer and be there for a couple days, chilling with them. I guess that would be pretty sweet.

**FF: That summer**

So, the past month or so were really weird. All of the girls at school were oddly jealous, which is strange because we are all seniors in high school. I promised to get my best friend an autograph, however. My mom was strangely lenient as well. I thought she would be against this one hundred percent, but she wasn't.

Before I left for the plane, my sister said goodbye and said, "Remember, you said you wouldn't like them…I betcha you will!" she teased. I ignored her and hurried off into the waiting area for the plane.

So, I boarded the plane and was seated in first class. _Wow, this trip is pretty snazzy_. After about six hours or so, we landed in Las Angeles. After finding my baggage and the man holding a sign with my name, I was escorted into a limo! _I could get used to this_.

The ride wasn't too long to their house. I knew we were there when we pulled up to the largest house I have ever seen in my life. The driver took my bags out of the trunk and allowed me to wheel the suitcase up to the front door. Before I had the chance to ring the doorbell, the door opened.

"Hey! You must be Taylor!" a tall guy with curly dark brown hair greeted me. I hate to admit it, but I didn't exactly know them by name and face. He walked outside and grabbed my suitcase for me. "Come in! I'm Kevin," he introduced.

"Hey, nice to meet you," I answered, walking into their house. "Whoa," I said out loud, looking around at the beauty. Kevin laughed at my reaction. Soon, I noticed two other boys walking towards me. One of them was shorter and had a large head of curly hair. The other was tall with straight shaggy brown hair.

"Nick," the curly-haired brother introduced and shook my hand.

"Sup, I'm Joe," the other boy shook my hand. I could openly admit that he was the better-looking brother of the three, but the other two were cute as well. _Shit, I can't think like that. I can't let my sister win!_

"Let's go into the living room, get to know each other better, I mean we will be spending time together," Kevin suggested. He reached for my suitcase again and started to wheel it near the stairs. "You know, for a girl, you sure pack light," he noted.

"Yeah, well I don't pack an entire suitcase dedicated for my shoes or hair products," I laughed, while the others joined in. Once inside the living room, I took a seat next to Joe and Nick.

"So, excited to win this contest?" Nick asked. _Shit, I didn't expect this question. I can't tell them that I was never really into them…shoot._

"Totally, I've always wanted to meet you guys, you seem really cool, plus you all are near my age…" I lied. Well, I was informed of their ages before I came, so I at least knew that. This then sparked the question of how old I was. "18," I answered. "Ready to take on voting and what not," I laughed again, thinking it was funny.

"Sweet," Joe exclaimed under his breath, thinking no one heard him. Upon noticing three other pairs of eyes on him, he tried to cover himself up. "What? We're the same age, that's just cool…"

Soon, we talked all about life in general, music, and hobbies. "You know, you seem like the girl whose all quiet in class and sits there drawing in her notebook, listening to some pop-punk band," Joe profiled.

"Insanely wrong. I'll have you know, I am social, not quiet…pays attention and does not listen to pop-punk. Try hardcore music and even some indie," I said matter-of-factly.

"Fine, hardcore? You? wow…let me try again…I can see it, sitting at home, listening to said music then taking a break to go practice the guitar…" Joe tried again, looking discouraged from his first attempt.

"I can admit that you are close, but not exactly. Try practicing the drums…close! Sorry Charlie," I bit my lip and raised my eyebrow.

"Dude, you suck at that…" Kevin laughed.

"Wow, you are really different from what I thought," Joe noted.

"Is that good?" I questioned, raising another eyebrow. Joe just smirked and looked away. Soon, conversation switched the clothes. "Well, obviously she has good taste," Joe noted, looking over at me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I didn't know where he was going at, until I looked around. I was wearing black skinny jeans with my chucks. All three of the brothers were wearing tight pants with some sort of sneakers, well, not Kevin.

"Anyway, how about we show you to your room?" Kevin suggested, standing up. I followed the brothers up the stairs. _Wow, those jeans make their butts look really nice…snap out of it! They are nice. That's good, that's it. Nothing more. _When they opened the door to my room, I was impressed once again; and this was only the guest bedroom.

"Like it?" Nick asked. I nodded and walked inside, wheeling my suitcase with me. Kevin then excused himself because of a phone call and Nick left realizing he didn't remember where he left his cell phone.

"Uh oh…" Joe said from behind me. I spun around, puzzled from his outburst. "That wasn't smart of them," he noted.

"What are you talking about?"

"Because now I am alone with a very unique, pretty girl…" Joe said, wrapping his right hand around his neck. _Did he just say that? Somehow, I kept laughing inside_.

"Oh really? What would you possibly do? Being alone with said pretty girl?" I bit my lip, walking over to where he was standing. His lips curled into a smile as I stopped right in front of him. He was only a bit taller than me, so our faces were near the same level. Joe took this opportunity to switch gazes from my eyes and down to my lips. _Is he going to kiss me? Wait, I can't let him. My I am not going to let my sister win this one, they are all just celebrities, and I will not conform like all the other swooning fans! _When his lips were inches away, I turned my head and looked up at him again, ready to finish my question I asked him. "Would you help her by putting her suitcase on the bed?"

I smiled and pulled his hand to where the suitcase was. "Hard to get…sexy," he smirked as he lifted the suitcase onto my bed. Before walking away from me, he stopped in front of my face again. He had the nicest pair of eyes I have ever seen. If there was something that made me attracted to someone, it was their eyes. _Am I really starting to like a Jonas Brother? No, maybe it's just my lack of guy action at home. All the guys there are jerks and butt ugly. _My concentration on his chocolate brown eyes was broken when Kevin walked in announcing his dinner plans for us.


	2. Kitchen Fun

"Do you like sushi?" Kevin asked me.

"Never had it before," I admitted. I don't know, eating raw fish? Not exactly my forte. After assuring that I would like it, the three boys left my room to let me unpack. I was done in about ten minutes, so I decided to find them.

As I walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen, I heard my name. "She's really cool, dude. I mean, she's unique, funny…pretty…" I heard the Joe's voice say.

"Yeah, as much as I love our fans, I am thankful she's not one of those obsessive, screaming fans. It's cool to chill with someone our age," Kevin noted. _Wow, was Joe admitting that he liked me? _"As for you Joseph…aw, you have a little crush!" Kevin awed.

"Shut up! I bet that you like…"

"Who does he like?" I interrupted, entering the kitchen. The boys quickly stopped talking and stood up straight, not conspicuous at all.

"Girls…many people think he's gay, but…I got his back," Joe covered up. Kevin glared at his brother for his stupid lie, and just agreed with it.

"On that note…I should go get the sushi, Nick, wanna come with me?" Kevin asked. Nick agreed and they left the kitchen, leaving Joe and I alone again.

"You know," Joe said, walking towards me. "My muscles are aching, from lugging that suitcase on your bed…I think you owe me for that," he smirked.

"Do you now? All ten pounds, if most, were heavy for you? Better get back to the gym! However…I bet you would like a nice massage."

"I think I might," he smiled back at me, not noticing me grabbing a few ice cubes a bucket next to the counter.

"Or maybe…" I whispered, getting closer to his body. "Give you some ice!" After my exclamation, I managed to drop the slightly-melted ice cubes down the back of his t-shirt.

"What the hell!?" he exclaimed. "Oh, you'd better run!" he teased, as he began to run for the ice cubes. I took the opportunity to run for the living room. Joe caught up to me and tried to grab me. When he caught my arm, he attempted to get me back, however the ice cube managed to melt in the time he held it.

"Sucks for you," I teased, cocking my head at his loss. Joe still had his grasp on my arm, so he began to pull me towards the kitchen. He was much stronger than me, so I couldn't try and get out of his grasp. When he blocked me into a corner cabinet, I tried to escape. Now, he had new ice in his hand and was reaching for my back. I winced, anticipating the sudden coldness that would take over my body.

As he laughed from his revenge, I shook the ice out of my shirt and searched for a new weapon. When Joe was coming towards me again with more ice, I began to protest. "We are even! That's not fair!"

"Rules are meant to be broken!" I ran over to the sink and grabbed the retractable faucet and held it up like a gun.

"I wouldn't come closer," I threatened, intending to soak him. Joe just smirked and tempted me by taking a step closer to me. I pressed the tiny button on the handle, but nothing happened. _What the hell, what kind of sink is this?_ As I stood there, confused, I pointed the nozzle up at my face. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ I thought as water began to spray at my face. _Yeah, turning the water on might have been smart_.

As I lowered the nozzle from my face, I attempted to spray Joe to get him back for turning the water on. Now, we were both fighting for the faucet. By the time the water was controlled and back into the sink, the kitchen looked like it rained inside. "Well, this isn't exactly good," I noted and laughed. "Get a towel," I ordered.

Joe obeyed, however, his sneaker hit a patch of water and he slipped and fell on his back. I know he may have gotten hurt, but I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh yeah, you laugh!" Joe muttered. I started to step over him to find the towels, but something tripped me.

I landed next to him, on my stomach, still laughing. "Need I point out, this was all _your_ fault," Joe blamed and started to turn over so he was looking at me.

"Me? Need I also say that _you_ started with that cheesy line about your muscles," I challenged, spinning on my side.

"Well, you didn't have to turn me down the first time," Joe retaliated. At this point, Joe had crawled over to me, and was straddled over my waist.

"Joe…come on, we have to clean this up, get up!" I started to say. I began to lift the top half of my body up. As my face began to elevate, Joe's hands grabbed the back of my head and pulled me to his face. Our lips met in a soft kiss. _Oh my God, is this happening. Why aren't I pushing him off? Oh my God, I like it!_ We pulled away after a moment or so.

"What were you saying we needed to do?" Joe asked, smirking. His lips found mine once more. I leaned back onto the wet floor; Joe followed, our lips still attached. The kisses began to deepen as my hands roamed around the back of his wet t-shirt.

"Well, this isn't a surprise at all," Kevin's voice echoed. Joe jumped off of me and we stood up.

"Oh, hey…didn't hear you get in," Joe breathed, reaching for his neck. _He looked so cute when he did that. Oh man, I'm doing what I said I wouldn't do. _

"Why are you guys soaking wet?" Nick wondered. Joe and I just looked at each other and then to the sink.

"Her fault," Joe blamed, pointing at me. I was about to protest when Kevin interrupted us.

"Okay, obviously let's not get too far into this. Maybe you guys should go change," Kevin suggested, looking at the both of us, then turning his eyes away from me. _Wow, was he mad?_

"Alright, well let me start to clean up," I began. Kevin then said that it wasn't needed, and that he and Nick would do it. I started to protest, but yet again, was stopped. I began to walk up the stairs with Joe behind me. At my door, I turned to Joe and asked, "Was there any reason Kevin never looked at me after I stood up? What did I do? He wouldn't even let me help."

Joe smiled and grabbed the back of his neck again. "Uh…well, erm…he probably didn't, no…uhm, well, you know, he probably thought you were cold…because of the water and the air conditioner is on…so I'm going to change now." Then he looked at me, rolled his eyes and smirked. _Okay, he knows something I don't…what?_

I shut my door and looked in the mirror, horrified at what I say. Oh, Joe was right, I was a bit cold. _Shit, that's embarrassing_. My shirt was completely transparent and my bra was for that matter. Each brother had been given a nice private showing of my chest. _Perfect._ That would explain Kevin's awkwardness.

When I emerged with new clothes, Joe was waiting for me. "Figure it out?" he smiled. I gave him a sour look, walked passed him, and slapped his arm.

Downstairs, Nick and Kevin had the kitchen dried off with the sushi on the table. We all sat down, and the boys bean to chow down. "Try this – don't ask what it is," Kevin said, putting a roll on my plate. I looked at it, skeptical, but placed it in my mouth. _Not bad, not bad at all_.

"Congrats on your first bite of eel," Joe laughed. _was he serious? It was hard to tell. But, ew. _"Chill, you liked it right?" he reassured, putting one inside his mouth. We finished eating and decided to watch TV.

Inside the living room, I noticed my favorite video game; Guitar Hero. "No way! You have Guitar Hero!" I exclaimed.

"You play?" Nick asked. I nodded and began to proclaim my skills.

"Anyone think they can beat me?" I dared. Nick volunteered to go first. To put it politely, I beat him. _Wow, and he plays guitar._ Nick blamed it on not playing for a while.

"Dude, we played a couple nights ago," Kevin laughed. Nick just pouted because of his loss. "Alright, let me show you how it's done," Kevin spoke to Nick.

"I win!" I smiled. Kevin's smile was lost as he sat back down on the couch.

"Alright, get ready to be amazed," Joe stood up. "You're on!" he challenged. _Oh boy, he's about to be defeated. Wow, I am too harsh, but I love it._

* * *

_i'll update soon! _

* * *


	3. Guitar Hero and little more fun

"Let's make this interesting..." Joe suggested as he changed his character and guitar.

"Fine..." I agreed, raising my eyebrows.

"Okay, I win: you do something for me…"

"Oh God," Kevin groaned, rolling his eyebrows. I couldn't help but agree with him on this. _Why was he trying this hard?_

"You win: I do whatever you want."

"Deal," I said, shaking his hand, knowing that I will win. Okay, I may be a bit overconfident, but seriously, I beat two guys who play guitar regularly, now I'm up against a singer…I think the odds are in my favor (yes, I know that this is a video game…but still).

He chose the song and we began to play. We were pretty much neck and neck I noticed throughout the entire song. At the last note, it was a long one…and Joe missed it! "Damn! I could have won!" he groaned, kneeling and pounding his fists into the ground.

"Oh, did I just win? Aw, poor baby," I taunted, puckering out my bottom lip. "Give me a second to figure out your fate," I teased. _I need something funny, yet embarrassing…but what?_ I ushered for his brothers to come over and help me.

"Whoa! That's not allowed; they can't help!" Joe protested.

"You never said that…" I challenged. Joe backed down and let me talk with Kevin and Nick. They had a lot of good ideas, so I took them in and even combined a few. I excused myself and ran upstairs to my bedroom. I grabbed a few things and then returned back to the living room, laughing.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Joe said, looking at what was in my hands. I was holding a black skirt with a pink bra. _Most people would have been embarrassed to show their bra or whatever, but I didn't care, this was for my entertainment. Plus, it wasn't on me. _

"Let me say that this was mostly Kevin's idea…well, go ahead, but them on!" I smirked. Joe rolled his eyes and grabbed the garments. He slipped his shirt off and placed it on the ground. _Whoa_. He unclasped the bra and slid his arms inside of the straps, then looked at me, confused. "Help?" I asked, walking over to him. He turned around and let me snap the bra on.

"How do you wear these? This is so uncomfortable; girls should totally go without it."

"I'm sure you would disagree with that if you saw your mom or grandmother without it…"

"True…" Joe said, slipping the skirt on over his jeans. Upon looking at my face, he groaned and asked, "Do I have to?" I nodded, and then he tried to unzip his jeans underneath the skirt, and pull them off.

"May I introduce Josephina!" I joked, looking at the boy in a skirt and bra. Joe turned bright red, and his brothers were cracking up. I pulled out my camera and began to take a few souvenir shots.

"Not fair!" Joe said, jumping over to where I was standing, trying to take my camera. I help it above my head and tried to get away from him. Seeing that he wasn't going to get a hold of it, he turned to me and said, "Fine, then this is mine!" _Okay? So his rebottle was to take my bra? Whatever, I have enough of them…_

I turned red and then said, "want the matching undies?" He cocked his head and then began to scoop up his clothes.

"Tomorrow -- it's on! Me and you, right here!" he challenged. I agreed and watched him leave the room to go change back into his clothes.

"Taylor, tomorrow we're going to take a walk around Hollywood, so get ready for a fun day," Kevin said to me. _Yes, I get to go hang around the city! What I've always wanted to do! Maybe we can go walk on the Hollywood Walk of Fame! _Nick and Kevin said goodnight to me, as we ventured upstairs to our rooms.

While I was in the bathroom getting ready for bed, I was in the process of getting dressed. However, somebody else had the idea of coming into the bathroom at that moment. "Excuse me!" I screeched upon seeing Joe in the reflection of the mirror. Now, I wouldn't have cared if I wasn't standing there in PJ bottoms and a bra. He turned around laughing as I quickly pulled a tank top on.

"Well, I can honestly say that it looks better on you than on me," Joe smirked, turning back around and walking towards the sink with a toothbrush. "I guess you didn't know our bathrooms were connected?"

"No I didn't, you could have knocked," I said flatly, wetting my toothbrush as well. He shrugged and stuck his toothbrush into his mouth. We stood there in silence, except for the scrubbing noises inside out mouths. Occasionally, when I looked up at him through the mirror, he'd look back, and we'd look away. _This is so like _Bring It On_ right now, aw how cute._

When I finished, I proceeded to take my contacts out. "Gross! I could never touch my eye,"

"Well, I guess we know who's more talented," I challenged.

Joe bit his lip and began to get closer to me. "So…"

"So…" I repeated. When his lips were inches away from mine, I moved back and said goodnight.

"I should just know you will do that," Joe sighed, looking down. "I guess your just embarrassed now…all with kissing me earlier. That shocked me…you kissing me, I mean," he teased. _Was he serious? He was the one who kissed me! How could he say that?_

"Me!? who was on top of me in the first place and didn't let me up?" I dared, following him to his room.

"Denial, its okay, we all go through it sometimes." _This was getting me so angry_.

"You want to start?" I challenged, pointing my finger at his chest. "Who—" Before I could finish, Joe had me up against his bedroom wall with his lips over mine. As much as a surprise that was, it was the best kiss I've ever had. Joe's arms wrapped around my back and my hands grabbed his back. Our kisses intensified with each second. When I felt his tongue tracing my bottom lip, I parted my mouth a tiny bit. Our tongues met as we then moved ourselves to his bed.

Joe pulled me on top of him as we continued to kiss. As he rolled on top of me, his mouth broke away from mine and he began to suck on my neck. His sweet kisses down my neck were like little fireworks, exploding with each kiss. My hands began to run through his thick hair as his lips found mine again. Soon, the kisses slowed down.

We broke apart and took a few breaths. He looked down at me and smiled. He let me sit up, so I was now face to face with him. "You know, I never expected you to be like this…" I admitted. He just stared at me blankly. "I mean, I was half expecting you guys to be fame driven and selfish…but I was wrong."

"I guess you're not a huge fan who know every bit of information on us? Not knowing that we love our fans?" Joe laughed.

"Not exactly, I mean, I've heard of you guys…but…" I started as I stood up from the bed, walking to my room. "I'm beginning to be a big fan of you…" I smiled.

"You know, that was really corny,"

"Well, not as bad as the ones you've tried," I laughed. "Oh, I believe you just got owned…ouch," I smiled again, watching him walk towards me.

"You are so strange…I like it," he whispered in my ear. Then, he gave me a sweet kiss. "Night," he whispered again and walked back into his room.

I did not expect my first night with the Jonas Brothers to be like this, not at all.


	4. So Sweet

So, today we walked around Hollywood. I got the see the walk of fame and the Hollywood sign. I got a lot of pictures and had so much fun. The Jonas Brothers really are just kids, like me…it's nice that they are around my age. I didn't mind when fans went screaming over to them. I let them have their time with their fans, and stood off by the side.

However, one girl just had that vibe around her. She walked by me and practically glared at me, as if trying to say _back off, the Jonas Brothers are mine!_ She had long blonde hair, and had a posse of clones behind her. They took pictures with the band and had a minute to chat. I heard her say to Joe, "Oh my God! Are you going to the party tomorrow night! Daddy said you might go – Oh my God, and then we can see each other again!" meanwhile, she was tagging on his arm like a child. _Wow, she must think she's so important even though "daddy" gets her everything. _

"Heh…maybe?" Joe said uneasily.

"Yay! Oh my God! I love you guys! Can't wait to see you again!" she screeched, saying bye to them. On her way away, she did glare back at me. _What did I do?_

"Crazy…" Kevin laughed, when she was out of sight. I couldn't agree more.

* * *

After dinner, we returned back to their house. After settling down for a bit, Joe found me sitting with Kevin. "It's on!" he demanded, trying to act serious. I stood up and accepted the white guitar in his hands. He chose a random song and we started to play.

I kept feeling something on the back of my leg at one point. I flicked my leg quickly, and heard Kevin go, "Ouch!"

"What are you doing?" I said, still trying to concentrate.

"Doesn't loose concentration…looks like I'm winning now," Joe warned. I focused to the middle of the screen to see that he was right. _Crap, what was Kevin doing? Was he actually helping Joe win? What was this? Not fair!_

Well, I couldn't catch up, so I accepted his victory and watched him bask in his glory. "Thanks Kevin!" I said sarcastically, to the curly haired boy sitting on the couch.

"Now for you…" Joe teased, looking at me. _Oh dear, what is he thinking?_ "Well, you could….no I already saw you in that…" _Saw me in what? _"Or, you could…no that's too mean…"

"Say something!" I said impatiently.

After seeing Nick walking into the room, Joe finally said, "Good, okay, Kevin and Nick, can you guys leave?" _What is going on now?_ The other brothers smiled and left the living room.

"Joe, what are you planning?"

"Follow me…" He started to walk into the kitchen, and I followed right behind him. "Close your eyes…" I began to protest, but then obeyed, taking his hand to guide me.

"Don't run me into a closet or anything," I warned. He just laughed and continued to walk forward.

"Alright, well, I was thinking that if I won, I didn't want to do anything too mean to you, so I thought of an alternative…which why I wanted to win…hence Kevin hitting your leg," Joe laughed. We stopped and he told me to open my eyes.

On the table was a candle in the middle of two little cups of ice cream, complete with whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and a cherry. "You planned this?"_This was so sweet. Literally too! _

"Yeah, Nick made this actually, but I did plan it!" I smiled over at him, because it was actually sort of romantic. "You like ice cream right? I figured this would work because he didn't have dessert yet."

"Of course I do! Can we just make a pact to not turn this into another food fight or something like that? Considering this kitchen is like out battleground?"

"Deal," he said, pulling out a chair me for. _Could this be any cuter?_ I sat down and waited for Joe to sit as well. We began to dig into the ice cream and talk about earlier that day.

"Want to go in the hot tub?" Joe offered, standing up. I agreed and went upstairs to change into my bathing suit.

When I walked outside, Joe was still in his clothes, and soaking wet. "What happened?"

"Kevin…I was trying to heat up the hot tub, and Kevin thought it would be funny to push me into the pool…hold on, I'll be back."

As he began to walk….well, waddle into the house, I began to laugh uncontrollably. He spun around, confused. "You look like a penguin….now your pants are way too tight!"

"Gee, thanks," he said flatly, but still managed to chuckle. I waited a couple minutes inside the hot tub, and finally he emerged in his swim trunks. "Sorry." He slipped into the tub and sat next to me. Some magnetic force then pulled us closer together; allowing Joe to rest his arm around my shoulders. As we sat close to each other, I noticed someone watching us from the window: Kevin. When our eyes, met, he shut the blinds and left. _That was odd…he kind of looked sad? Or, maybe he was checking on us? _

_This was the perfect night. The surprise ice cream…now under the stars….whew, what a day._ "Taylor, I've been thinking, I knew it's only been what, a day? But, I really do like you…do you feel the same? I mean…augh, that must be awkward," he spoke, flustered.

"No, it wasn't, I like you too, I didn't think I would at first…but, I've grown really close to you…plus, I let you win in Guitar Hero, to not ruin your reputation again," I laughed, easing the mood, considering we both know he won, sort of fair-and-square.

"Oh, I'm sure you did. See, I love a girl with a sense of humor. Perfect," he smiled, looking down at me and kissing the top of my head. _ Well, at this moment, I can finally accept defeat from my sister…but I am cool with it. I fell for a Jonas Brother. _

Later that night, we got out of the hot tub and went inside the house. Kevin and Nick were passed out on the couch, with the TV on. I got a great idea, and told Joe. "You really are just like me," he noted, following me inside the kitchen.

I grabbed the half full bottle of whipped cream, while Joe grabbed a new one. We tiptoed into the living room, and carefully sprayed what was the left of the whipped cream. Joe and I laughed all the way upstairs at our little trick. At my door, he gave me a quick kiss and let me go inside and get ready for bed.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke to a horrible smell. I reached on the top of my head to feel something not so pleasant. _Silly string. Where on earth did they get that? Oh, this is gross, at least whipped cream was edible and smelled nice._ I ran into the bathroom to find Joe at the sink, with silly string all over him as well. "I guess they got even," I laughed.

"Unfortunately," Joe agreed, walking over to give me a kiss. _Are we going out or something? Was it implied we were together? Or we were just having fun? I don't know…_

Downstairs, we found two boys smiling at us in the doorway. "Morning," they chimed, acting like perfect angels. Joe and I just smirked at each other.

"Morning guys, thanks for the lovely addition to my hair, it was perfect, had a lovely odor to it as well," I glared.

"No problem, I enjoyed my midnight snack as well!" We all laughed at our juvenile pranks and began to pour cereal for ourselves. A man then walked into the kitchen tlling the brothers about a party that night. _I'm guessing the one that one blond fan was talking about_. Joe began to dance in his seat at the thought of going to a party.

They had to be there at seven. "Taylor, you have to come!" Kevin pleaded.

"No, you guys were the ones invited, not me…"

"Come on! It's your last night here!" Nick also pleaded.

"Yeah, you can be my guest," Joe smirked. Finally, I agreed to go with them.


	5. Trouble in paradise

So, we all got ready for the party around six; we had to leave at six thirty. I was the first to be ready; I chose the black skirt, leggings, and a top. As I heard the boys start to walk down the stairs, I heard Joe say, "is my hair okay? Are you sure?"

"For the fourth time, yes!" Kevin reassured. "Ready?" he asked me when they came into view.

"I am, but is he?" I said, motioning to Joe looking at himself in the mirror. _Wow, he cares more about his looks than me….its kind of cute._

"What? I want my hair to look good," Joe protested.

"It looks fine, let's go before we need to detach the mirror," I joked, standing up and heading for the door. The guys laughed and as we walked towards the limo, Joe's arm wrapped around my waist.

The drive was relatively short, but we had to wait before exiting because of the cars in front of us. _Wow, popular place. _"Just so you know, there will probably be paparazzi," Kevin warned, before he opened the door. _Oh, great, this should be interesting. _

The door opened and I followed the boys out. As soon as they stepped outside, screams echoed through my ears. Bright flashes of light welcomed and blinded me. I smiled and followed the Jonas Brothers. I kept hearing their names and finally they stopped to take group shots. After a few, Joe grabbed my arm and pulled me into the picture with them.

After that, all I heard was, "Are you Joe Jonas' girlfriend?" _This is so weird; I wonder that too, now that I think about it. We never made that official._ Finally, inside, the party was dark and had music blasting. As soon as we walked in, the blonde from the street ran over the Joe.

"Joe! Oh my God, or rather Jonas!" she gushed and paused to giggle at her "cleverness". "No Way! You have to come meet daddy! Oh—"

She pulled Joe away from us, and he looked back as if trying to say, "sorry" to me. "Dance?" Kevin asked me. I accepted and we walked out onto the dance floor. There was a nice fast beat while we were walking, but it just so happened to change to a slow song.

I still accepted Kevin's dance, and put my arms around his neck. "You know, you are really lucky to be with my brother, he is a really great guy…and you're great too," he said. _Awe, isn't he a sweetheart_.

"This may be weird, but are me and Joe…you know, together? Or did I misinterpret something?"

"By the looks of you two, I would say you were. Knowing my brother, I'm sure he missed the official part of declaring that…if that makes sense…" _The words were a bit jumbled, but I still got the gist of it. Well, at least we're together_.

We danced for a couple more songs and I excused myself to go and find Joe. I looked all around and couldn't find him. there were these spots in the back that were like large cabanas. _He wouldn't be back there, would he? Oh well, lemme try._ I walked back there, and happened to see a blonde girl swooning all over a guy; touching his arm and practically laying on him.

_Joe?! What was he doing with her alone? I thought they were meeting "daddy" or whoever? Is she…she isn't! _I then watched the blonde look up at me, glare, and then move her head closer to Joe. _She was not going to kiss him!_ I spun around, and stormed away too angry to even interrupt the two.

I needed to find Kevin and leave. I found Kevin at the bar. "Can we leave? Like, walk, I don't care, I want to go!" I said, trying to hold back tears. He knew something was wrong, so he lead me out the door. Our limo wasn't there, so we did have to walk.

The walk of silence was fairly short and was broken as soon as we entered the house. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned, leading me to the living room. So, I spilled everything that I saw.

When I finished, he shook his head and said, "My brother is a bonehead, as well. Gosh, he is such a idiot, you deserve so much better. Why would he ruin his chances with…an amazing girl like you?" Before I could respond, Kevin's lips fastened over mine.

_Did he just? Am I kissing Joe's brother?_ I was still in shock from his actions, that I didn't even realize I returned the kiss. _I don't care if I kiss him back actually, Joe kissed that blonde…an eye for an eye, or something like that_.

"What the hell?" Joe's voice yelled, standing in the doorway of the living room. "Kev—no, Taylor what is going on?"

"I should ask you the same question. What was that whole thing with the blonde, huh?" I retorted.

"So you run to him? My own brother?" he continued, ignoring my question.

"Yo, dude, let's not get—" Kevin began, standing up.

"Shut up," Joe said pointing to his brother. "It takes two to tango," he said looking at me, about the kiss.

"Well, if I never saw you and the blonde canoodling in the cabana…on my last night here! You could have waited until I was out of the picture"

"Taylor, stop before –" Kevin tried to intervene again.

"I never kissed her; it's you that I like,"

"Sure…" I was still really pissed at him, now he's trying to tell me he didn't kiss her! I saw he on top of him!

"Hey! You're the one who actually cheated,"

"Guys, seriously, can we just be rational and calm?" Nick now entered this argument.

"No, this is her problem now because she obviously likes two of us," _Why was he making me into the bad guy? What the hell was going on now? How could I ever fall for a stupid, lying, prick? _ "So Taylor, who's it going to be? Me or him?" _Did he just go there?_

"What is your problem? Are you seriously acting like a five year old? Why did I ever like a….asshole like you? This isn't the guy I liked…you're something else now…"

"Oh, so you call me an asshole and pick Kevin, thanks," Joe assumed.

"I didn't say that, well, part of that at least! You know, you give me no choice, so…I'm really sorry it had to end like this. I'll be in my room." I was so pissed off that I couldn't look at Joe anymore. _Making me into the bad guy? What kind of guy would do that? Augh! I can not believe this! He kisses her and then expects me to come crawling back to him after blaming me for everything? _

Later that night, Nick knocked on my door. I let him inside because he wanted to talk with me. "So, what was you choice earlier?"

"No one. I don't want them to fight over this, it's stupid. I mean, I'm leaving tomorrow…they are together forever I guess, so for me to come between them is just asinine. I couldn't break up a brotherly-bond, I'm not like that."

"Wow, I can honestly say that that is really brave and nice. You are probably one of the only girls who could make that sort of decision. I wish there were more girls like you," Nick blushed.

"Awe, you are a true sweetheart," I gushed, and gave him a quick hug. We continued to talk for a while, until he left to let me finish packing and get some rest.

* * *

The next morning, I grabbed all my belongings and headed to the foyer to wait for the limo. "Bye." I said flatly to Joe, walking right by him. I did give Kevin a more thoughtful goodbye, pissing Joe off even more. _Like I care at this point…_

When I reached Nick, I gave him a large hug and even kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for talking with me last night, it meant a lot…bye!"

Finally the limo came and I walked out the door. With every step I took, tears came flowing down my face. _Even though Joe was such a asshole about the whole ordeal, I feel like this shouldn't be the end._ I continued my walk, without looking back…knowing I made the hardest decision of my life.


	6. Promise Me

The ride to the airport, the plane ride, and the ride home were all a total blur. I only answered short answers to my mother, who eventually gave up on asking. I walked into my room and collapsed into the bed upon my return.

_Did those couple of days really exist? Did Joe and I really fall for each other and did I actually blow it between us? Oh well, at this point, it's done. Over.._

I don't even remember falling asleep or eating dinner. I just woke up the next morning, still in my clothes from the day before. "Sweetie, are you okay?" my mom said, peeking her head into my room.

"Yeah, tired I guess…" I lied. _Truly, I was insanely miserable. I still can't believe what I did. As much as an ass he was, my last words and memories of him were bad. I mean, he was being stubborn, but maybe I should have been more lenient? I don't know. Why, Taylor, why did I leave like that? Now, I feel like getting a time machine and setting back time. Why was I so stupid?_

"Taylor!" my sister screeched, jumping on my bed. "So…did you loose? I bet you like the Jonas Brothers now! Ah I can't believe you met Nick! Was he nice? Did you see them in a concert? What about in the pool? Oh my god! Do you have pictures with them?" she babbled.

"Look, can't you see I'm not in the mood right now? My camera is in my purse, go have a party. Just leave me alone!"

"Jeeze, what's stuck up your butt?" she retaliated, and I didn't even care.

The entire day was a blur as well. All I kept thinking about was Joe, and how I could have just changed my wordings or something. _I shouldn't have let Kevin kiss me, maybe I should have interrupted him with the blonde, maybe….Augh, there are too many 'what ifs' and 'should haves'_

"Do you want dinner?" my mom peeked her head in my door again, this time later.

"Not really," I groaned, turning over in my bed to see the TV better.

"Honey, what happened? I have never seen you pass up a meal or be this miserable…please, talk to me," my mom pleaded, sitting on the side of my bed. _I cant get out of this conversation I fear. _

"Mom, I made a huge mistake."

"Your not pregnant are you!" she jolted back.

"No! No! Mom, the one thing I knew about them was that they wear purity rings…don't worry about that. God, why would you even think that?"

"First thoughts, sorry…go on."

"Alright, well…I sort of fell for one of the brothers…and we really liked each other, but them something happened, there was a little fight, and now here I am, regretting everything that happened and wishing I could go back."

"Well, sweetie, what's done is done. You cant exactly fix the past, just remember the good things that happened. I'm sure that if you two were meant to be together, fate will bring you two together again. Cheer up, honey…everything will turn up right," she said, patting my leg. I thanked her and told her to leave. _You know, sometimes you just need to hear your mom's advise, no matter how old you are. _

I spent the next hour or so watching TV, ignoring my sister's questions, and drawing.

The doorbell rang around eight, and I heard my mom talking to someone. A couple minutes later, I heard something ping against my window. _What the hell? _I didn't think too far into it, and kept watching TV. The next couple of pings made me get out of bed and walk over to my window.

When I pulled open my blinds, I almost stopped breathing. _Joe!?_ Joe was kneeling on his knee, with a rose in his hand, while Nick was holding an acoustic guitar. I quickly pulled open the sliding door to the balcony and walked outside.

I leaned myself over the railing and heard Nick begin to strum on the guitar. "Hello beautiful, how's it going? I hear it's wonderful, in _Pennsylvania_. I've been missing you, it's true. But tonight, I'm gonna fly. Yeah tonight, I'm gonna fly! Cause I could comb across the world and see everything, and never be satisfied, if I couldn't see those eyes…" Joe sung. _Oh my God. Was he serenading me? I seriously can't breathe. _I think I started to tear up, because this was just so…indescribable. Nick continued to strum on the guitar as Joe continued with the song.

"Hello beautiful, it's been a long time. Since my phone's rung, and you've been on that line. I've been missing you, it's true…But tonight, I'm gonna fly. Yeah tonight, I'm gonna fly! Cause I could comb across the world and see everything, and never be satisfied, if I couldn't see those eyes…" This was the first time I only head Joe's voice sing, by himself, and I had goose bumps.

The song ended, and Joe looked up at me. "Taylor, I am so sorry. I should have never acted like I did. You were right, I was an asshole. I shouldn't have put you in that position and….I just regret everything I said. I've been a wreck ever since you walked out of that house. Taylor…I…I love you. There, I said it….can you please forgive me?"

_He loves me? _I can't even describe the feeling that was consuming all around me. I felt like I was on a natural high. My stomach felt fluttery and I was breathing heavily. _Oh my God. I think I'm in love with him. Is this what it feels like? _

I turned from the balcony and ran downstairs and out the door. I ran over to the two boys and leapt into Joe's arms. I kissed him with so much passion, that I think it blew both of us away. "I guess that's a yes?" he laughed, when he parted.

"You bet," I said, kissing him once again. He put me down and I realized that I was in pajamas still. "Why? How?" I began, wondering how on earth they got here and what happened after I left.

"Well, I talked to him…and kindof put him into perspective, and sort of told him what you told me," Nick admitted.

"Yeah, and plus, I shouldn't have kissed you…sorry bro. We all made a mistake that night, and I'm glad that we can all patch things up. Friends?" Kevin asked, stepping out from behind a car.

"Of course," I said, hugging him.

"And just so you know, I never kissed that blonde. She wanted to, but I pushed her away…I guess you didn't see that," Joe whispered, looking at the ground.

"I think I knew that in the back of my mind, I just was so angry for some reason, and refused to believe that. I'm sorry about my stubbornness and attitude about the whole thing. Can we all agree that this was stupid and we need to move on?" I apologized. The guys all nodded. "Do you guys want to come inside?"

They all followed me inside the door, to see my sister wide-eyed and holding a camera and many posters. "Not now!" I groaned, trying to get her away.

"Nah, its cool, Taylor," Kevin said, accepting a pen and a poster to sign. I rolled my eyes at my sister practically dying. She got her things signed, a few pictures and then went upstairs to brag to all her friends.

We went into the basement, to avoid my mom and dad. It was nice to see them again. "What time do you guys have to leave? How did you get here?" I asked.

"Kevin. Rental car. Piece of advice, don't drive with him. Scary," Nick joked.

"Excuse me, at least I can drive," Kevin protested, reclaiming his pride. "And the answer to your question, is; whenever. We got a hotel really close, and found your address through the contest. Plus, our manager doesn't care, as long as we check in a couple of times."

"Okay, well, I guess we can watch a movie?" They didn't care, so I excused myself to go grab my few DVDs upstairs in my room. About a second behind me was Joe, who met with me in my room. I'm surprised my mom didn't stop him, but whatever.

"Taylor, can we talk?" he asked. I stopped reaching for the movies, and walked over to him. "Look, what will happen to us? I mean, I really want to be with you, but I have to go on tour, and you have school, and…I don't know,"

"Look, I don't want to be the reason you ruin your entire career. You know I'll always be here for you. Realistically, I can't go with you on tour or whatever, I do need to stay here…but—"

"Just telling you now, I don't want to just end this right now. I really want to be with you. Which is why I brought this," Joe whispered, reaching into his pocket. "Do you love me?"

"Yes…" I whispered, watching him open a tiny box. Inside was a small silver ring. No diamond, but a simple ring. _Is he proposing?_

"Then consider this. This is a promise ring. Promise me that we can be together, even when I'm not here. I feel something special between us and I don't want to loose it. Never. Will you take this as a promise for us in the future? You stay here, or go wherever to college, get a career and anything. I'll of course still be with the band, but with any chance I get will come and see you. That is a promise in itself. But, once everything is over, we will still be together," he breathed, still holding the ring.

_Oh my God. _There were a million thoughts running through my head, but the only logical answer was, "yes."

"Yes?" Joe whispered, in shock from my answer. I bit my lip, and still said 'yes'. His eyes lit up and picked up my left hand. He slipped the silver ring onto my finger and pulled me into an embrace. "I love you, and I am so glad we can still be together," he whispered in my ear, and kissing my temple.

He pulled back and kissed me. I smiled at him, and we agreed to go back downstairs with the movies before it got too late. He walked down first, and I was caught by my sister. "I so saw you with Joe. You did loose! You like them!" she bragged, obviously happy that she was right.

"Yeah, you know, you were right, but I couldn't be any happier," I smiled, glancing down at my promise ring to the one and only: Joe Jonas.

* * *

Did you like it? Please review!! 


End file.
